Anger, Hatred, and Despair
by Edward-is-my-vampire-M.I.N.E
Summary: Why did her life have to be like this? Every single moment was hell. Her parents fought, her sister ran away, and her brother is mute.What a wonderful life...
1. Prolouge

-1Anger, Despair, and Hatred

Chapter 1

A/n : I'm having trouble at home with my rents so I can't really update as much…

Sum: Why did her life have to be like this? Every single moment she lived was full of hatred , anger, and despair. Her parent constantly fought. Her brother shunned himself from the rest of the family. She hated herself, her family, and basically everyone around her. She only trusted her journal, were she wrote down all the things that happened in her pathetic excuse for a life.

* * *

PROLOUGE

6 YEARS AGO

"You pathetic bastard! All you do is go to your stupid little minimum-wage job, flirt with some stupid low class whore, then expect me to find that okay!" Kagome's mother, Hitomi, was once again screaming at Kagome's father, Ryo.

"Well at least I have a job! All you do is stay at home, sitting on your lazy bum, while I am at work! And her name is Theresa, damn it!"

"Oh so she has a name now, huh? I thought that there was nothing going on in between you two! And I stay at home because I have to take care of our daughter, and our unborn son!"

"Well I don't care what you fucking do! All I want when I get home is some peace and quiet and not some giant, inflated, bitching, WHORE!"

"Well you would get some peace and quiet if your little whore of a girlfriend would stop calling the house, threatening me!" Hitomi yelled back.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP FUCKIN FIGHTING!" a 10 year old tear-stained faced Kagome yelled, stepping out from the shadow of the hallway.

"I HATE IT WHEN BOTH OF YOU GET LIKE THIS! I CAN'T STAND IT! YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING MARRIED, FOR JESUS SAKE! COUPLES ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE EACH OTHER!" Once Kagome finished her rant she stomped back into her room.

"Now you see what you've taught your daughter! She is now cursing because of you!" Ryo bellowed.

"Oh so she's _my_ daughter now! I guess Souta is _my _son also!"

A slap reverberated of the walls of the cozy little home.

" I thought I told you NEVER to mock me, bitch!"

Hitomi cowered in the corner now crying silently as Ryo advanced in on her.

Kagome was lying under her bed, crying silently, listening to her mothers screams.

Soon Kagome heard her moms screams stop and she knew her father had gotten tired of beating her mother.

Oh how Kagome's mother tried to hide those bruises, she really did.

But now matter what make-up she used, they still wouldn't go away.

Kagome kept crying until she fell into a pit of nothingness.

* * *

So how do you guys like it? It is kinda based on my life so I am kinda writing it to get all the hurt out… anyway Inuyasha will definitely show up in this story….

Love,

**Perpetual Darkness**


	2. High School is a Bitch

Anger, Hatred, and Despair

Chapter 2

High school is a Bitch

**A/n: oh my god I am sorry for the long wait but I was grounded for having B's on my report card in all my classes so I had to study to bring my grade's up to A's. My other story "the beauty and the Rockstar" is on hold thanks to writers block so don't be expecting an update soon unless a spurt of creativeness comes and bites me in the ass. All I have time to write so far poems and one shots. Anywho… ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

**Kagome's Journal**

* * *

**Dear Journal, **

**Today marks the fourth year since my father killed himself and my mother was convicted of his murder. Of course I would never believe my mother would do something so drastic as to kill my father because of the beatings he's given us. I think my mother blames herself for the beatings and how my brother turned out. Nothing extremely horrible happened to him. When he was born father was still alive and he saw the beatings even though he was little I think he remembers them… Mom took him to the doctor and the doctor said that he was probably never going to talk because he was traumatized from the beatings my father gave Mom. It's sad to have a little brother who's a freak…**

_whoa, whoa, whoa back up, Kagome, you're calling your brother a freak and you're the one who is a Goth? _

_Shut up stupid conscience._

_Whatever you say , gothic freak…_

**Ok maybe it's a little rough to call him a freak…anywho, my mom was later convicted of murder of my father when Souta was 2. Like I said earlier I don't believe she did it but she was still convicted and Souta and I got sent to foster care and were both adopted by a man named Rafael and his wife Ana. We moved to the Americas and now live in sunny Tampa, Florida. **

Kagome was about to write more but Rafael called her.

"Kagome, Souta, school!"

"Ok Dad!" Kagome yelled, getting off her bed.

She was already fully dressed but decided to look over her outfit again. She wanted to have a outfit that really pissed off the preps at her school.

She had on a black baby-tee that said 'DEATH TO THE PREPS!" in blood red letters, and black cargo pants that had chains on the side. She had on a silver chain that had two miniature hand cuffs linked together with a key hanging of them. Her earrings were long silver chains that had small miniature hand cuffs also. Her shoes were black Vans that had a red V on each shoe.

Her hair was up in a spiky bun with the tips spray painted red.

_Oh yeah, preps are gonna be pissed._

"Souta, let's go!" Kagome yelled.

Less than a minute later Souta appeared in front of her in a polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Well doesn't my brother look cute? You look so cute today!" Kagome cooed.

All her attempts were in vain because his brother's face stayed emotionless and blank.

Kagome sighed.

"Still won't talk huh?"

Souta just turned around and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where their adopted father was.

Kagome got her black book bag and followed.

"Good morning, angels." Rafael said.

"Good morning, Daddy." Kagome said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm off to school to make the preps lives miserable!" Kagome said happily.

"Not so miserable, honey, you don't want them to end up in a mental institution again, do you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stupid prep didn't know I had miko powers and when she went to attack me my barrier flared and she bounced back and she hit the wall softly."

"She was in a coma for three weeks, Kagome." Rafael said bleakly.

"Ok so maybe she didn't hit the wall softly. I gotta go to school bye!"

Kagome ran out of the house and grabbed her skate board.

She was skating in peace until a Porsche full of preps sped up and almost hit her as she was crossing the street.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID GRUNGY!" A silver haired prep yelled at her.

"I WAS! YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD AND NOT ON YOURSELF!" Kagome yelled back.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M SEXY!" The silver haired prep yelled as he sped off.

Kagome fumed inwardly but kept boarding till she reached the school.

When Kagome got there she went to her locker to get her books for her first period.

_God I hate math… why was it even invented? Can't we just stay naïve to the world around us?_

Speaking of the world around us, Kagome wasn't paying attention to it and she bumped into someone.

"AH! A GRUNGY JUST TOUGHED ME! EW!" A voice resembling a chipmunk on helium screeched.

"OH GOD I JUST TOUCHED A PREP! NASTY!" Kagome yelled in disgust.

"Oh please grunge, you know you want to touch _this.__**" **_Said the prep, signaling to her body.

" Yea right, Kikyo …as if I wanted to touch silicone and cheap make up." Kagome retaliated.

"Ugh! Inu-Bunny! A grunge touched me!" Kikyo yelled out.

In a flash the silver haired prep from earlier was next to Kikyo.

The prep snarled at her.

"YOU!" Both Kagome and the prep name "Inu-bunny" yelled.

"What were you doing touching my girl grungy?"

" Don't you yell at me! Yell at your bimbo girlfriend for not looking were she was going!"

"Look, if I ever hear a complaint from my girlfriend about you I swear I will beat you into a bloody pulp!" The prep yelled at her.

Kagome's eyes wandered to the prep's head. Not only was his hair silver, but he had dog ears on top of his head that were now flinching angrily.

"Listen here Inuyasha, you and your little bra stuffing girly better stop messing with me ok! I don't need you all fucking with my life!" _I finally have it perfect…_ Kagome finished in her head sadly.

"Us, fucking up your life? Look who's talking! You're the one wearing the shirt that says Death to the preps!" Inuyasha yelled, his face red.

"Well if there weren't any preps around, then I wouldn't have to wear the shirt would I?" Kagome smirked.

"Look, I catch you bugging my girl again and you're dead meat, grungy, got that?"

Kagome knew it was going a little too far but she didn't care.

"I sure got that, _Half breed._" Kagome sneered.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and then for one moment -Kagome couldn't believe she saw it- Kagome saw such extreme sadness rush through his eyes and then, in a millisecond, it was gone and anger replaced it.

"ARG! LET ME AT 'ER! LET ME AT 'ER!" Inuyasha roared like a wild man and was about to jump on Kagome when he was held back by Kouga, the captain of the football team, and Miroku, the school flirt.

Kagome shrugged, and walked off to Math class before the tardy bell rang.

* * *

**Ok that was 11 pages and 1,207 words! I can't believe I wrote all of that! I was grounded and if you wanna know why read the top author's note! I am about to go to bed…I have school tomorrow and I don't wanna make my mom mad. -walks off grumbling about under appreciative parents-**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Lots and lots and LOTS of love,**

**Joana (Edward-is-mine-M.I.N.E)**


	3. Taunting Me

-1**A/n: hello faithful readers! I have some good news not at all concerning the story! I'm sorry but bear with me! I now have all my grades up to A's except math…damn Ms.Ollis...but I am now allowed to write but occasionally because my mom has put me on a 450 dollar diet so I can loose weight and I have to be constantly exercising, counting what I eat and all this other crap…plus Fcat just started and I have to do that…so many things on my plate in these couple days. I barely have time for homework and this kid I like. Its weird because his name is David and he is a really arrogant self centered bastard, and his brother is cold and stoic. He and his brother constantly fight and his mom is buddy buddy with my mom and we have to ride to school together. I have to listen to this all the way to school:**

**David: You are such a bastard, Michael. Dad said it was mine!**

**Michael: well, it is mine, little brother. For this Michael is older and stronger than you in every way. Plus, I can kick your ass!**

**David: you wanna bet?**

**They are fighting about a fucking car! They aren't even old enough to drive!**

**At this point they decide it would be fun to fight like little girls while I am stuck in the middle! Jesus! I'm sorry, I had to tell someone that since my mom wants me and David to one day grow up together and have children. -shudders- anyway…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Anger, Hatred, and Despair**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome sat in her seat and noticed -for the first time that year- that Inuyasha sat two seats away from her. The teacher had the individual desks set up into five vertical columns facing the back of the class room where she would teach. Kagome sat in the second row to the left in the third seat. A girl named Sango sat in the first row next to her, and a girl named Joana sat behind Kagome. Inuyasha sat to her right two seats back. She could feel his burning glare on the back of her head.

During one of Ms. Ollis's pointless lectures, a note fell on Kagome's desk. She opened it and it read: _see me and Joana after class- Sango._

Kagome didn't usually talk to Sango so she wondered what she wanted.

She looked over at Sango and nodded.

She turned and looked at Joana and nodded.

Joana smiled, showing her fangs.

Kagome had never noticed Joana was a hanyou.

She had brown hair with blonde highlights. Her ears -which Kagome suspected were dog- where brown and twitching on top of her head. Her claws where painted black and they flexed every once and a while. Her eyes where amber and she reminded Kagome of that prep Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around before Joana would notice she was staring.

"Kagome, would you like to tell me the answer to question number 11?" Ms. Ollis asked.

Kagome looked at her paper.

(I'm learning this right now)

_Powers and Roots: the square root of 81. Oh this is easy!_

"The answer is nine." Kagome said.

"Right! It's nice to see someone is understanding the material." Ms.Ollis said staring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed and just looked at his textbook.

Kagome didn't miss the embarrassed blush on his face.

The rest of the class was uneventful -besides Inuyasha's glaring- and the bell soon rang.

Kagome leaned down to gather her stuff.

When she got back up Sango and Joana were both looking at her.

Kagome nodded to them as a symbol for them to talk.

"That was awesome what you did to Kikyo!" Sango said, smiling slightly.

"Yea! And did you see Inuyasha's fa-" Joana suddenly stopped and stood straight her ears twitching. Joana's eyes narrowed in on Inuyasha who was currently laughing with his senior brother.

"Why those little…" Joana raced down the hallway at a speed not even half demons can achieve.

Kagome watched in amazement as Joana proceeded to pull Inuyasha's ear and scream into it.

Sesshomaru just stood there with amusement in his eyes.

Kagome turned to face Sango who was biting back a laugh.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

Sango turned to her, her eyes teary.

"Joana is Inuyasha's cousin. There is this weird Inu yokai thing in their family that allows them to communicate through thoughts and can read each other's minds if they don't have their guard up." Sango said as if it was yesterday's news.

Kagome was puzzled, but then she just shrugged it off and kept watching Joana yell into Inuyasha's ear which was now pressed against his skull.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked.

"Just listen."

Kagome listened and she didn't have to strain her ears because Joana's voice was heard loud and clear.

" -and another thing, you need stop these little childish pranks of yours! Who do you think you are, hmm? You can't be doing this to random nice people! I don't care what she did! That is Kikyo's problem, not your's! You're a reckless driver anyway! You should have your license revoked!"

_Wait a second…reckless driving, Kikyo's problem, prank? Oh shit._

Kagome ran to where Joana was screaming at Inuyasha.

They were standing in front of her locker.

Kagome smelt strong black paint. She turned to looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held in his hand a black spray paint can.

Kagome looked at her locker. What was painted there killed her a little inside.

Kagome didn't know what came over her in that moment.

The air swirled around Kagome, tossing her hair loose from her bun.

Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them instead of a deep chocolate, they were a shocking blue-silver.

Kagome let out a anguished scream that made everyone stop and stare, even Joana ceased screaming.

Kagome looked at Joana.

"For your own safety, move to a hundred meter radius." Kagome snarled.

Her eyes locked onto Inuyasha.

Kagome's aura flared a dangerous deep blue.

"You think it's funny to make fun of me?" Kagome snarled.

"That I won't do anything about it? You think I'm just going to stand there and have you offend me without any punishment?"

"Well I actually do!" Inuyasha said, his voice wavering a little.

"Ok then. If that's what you think is fair." Kagome said.

"What does that say on my locker?"

"It says 'go home satanic emo bitch'."

" Ok, that's what I thought it said."

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Nah, not today. But one day, _one day_, Takahashi, when you least expect it, I am going to see to your personal demise." Kagome said dangerously.

Kagome took and with a flick of her finger a whip of spiritual energy lashed out from her nail and burned him across the cheek.

"Next time I won't stop until I've purified your whole body."

Inuyasha took and ran down the hallway.

Not until Inuyasha was gone, did Kagome shed a tear.

'_Go home satanic emo bitch'_

The words rang in her head.

But the voice was not Inuyasha's, it was her father's.

No matter how long ago he died, he was still there.

Taunting her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? I know I haven't updated in a long time, so I wanted to make it up to you guys, so here is a very dramatic, long chapter. Yes, I have introduced Sango and myself, but I couldn't help it! I just had to do it.**

**This chapter was started on Tuesday, march 11 at 10:53 p.m. completed on Wednesday, march 12 at 11:14 p.m**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Anger, hatred and Despair

Chapter 4

Kagome sat in her second period, bored out of her mind.

She stared the board's bell work question. _What is the scientific name for the human race? Hmm, _

Kagome racked her brain for the answer.

_Aha! Homo sapiens! _Kagome wrote down the answer in her notebook.

She was halfway through the class having a one sided talk with Joana.

Joana was talking about her stalker, the wolf demon, David, when an announcement rang through the intercom.

"Kagome Davidson, please report to student services, Kagome Davidson."

Kagome looked up.

_Huh, they gave me my foster father's last name. _

Kagome took a pass her science teacher had given to her and walked towards student services.

As she was walking, she heard another announcement blare through the speakers.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, please report to student services, Inuyasha Takahashi."

_Oh, now I know what this is about, the principle is going to yell at me for lashing out at Inuyasha._

Kagome now slowed her pace since she did not want to be yelled at by the principle, Mrs.Kaede.

_You would think she would go easy on me since she's Ana's mom. _

_However, she said she was going to treat me as an equal. _

**FLASHBACK**

"**Ms.Kagome, even though you are my daughter's daughter, don't think I will hesitate to punish you for any crime that you commit. I sense very strong spiritual energy from you and I don't want you to abuse that power. If by any chance it is someone else's fault, they will be punished severely."**

**END FLASHBACK**

She knew she was never going to see the end of this when she got home.

Her father specifically told her not to do anything rash.

She really didn't want to go but she could feel Inuyasha's aura and it was closing in on her, fast.

She sped up so maybe she could get to student services before him.

Kagome felt a rush of wind and a streak of silver pass by her.

_Shit._

Kagome pushed her spiritual power into her legs and she ran with all her might to get there before Inuyasha did.

"So you want to race, huh wench?" Inuyasha said when she running next to him.

Kagome just stayed quiet, she didn't trust him.

"Huh. Fine, but it won't be much of a race with you."

Inuyasha sped up almost near the door now.

Kagome pushed more spiritual power into her legs and reached the door before him, only because her aura burned his arm when she sped up.

She grabbed the door and opened it softly so no one would notice they had been racing.

Kagome wasn't even out of breath, but Inuyasha was panting like a dog. (No pun intended)

Kagome walked into the principle's office and sat in one of the leather chairs.

Inuyasha came in a little while later looking calmer.

"Now I called you both in her to discuss why both of you do not get along. Now I want you both to take turns and **calmly **explain to me why you both are fighting."

Have you ever heard of the "Calm before the storm?" prepare to meet it now.

It was quiet for two seconds before both of them started screaming their side of the story.

Kaede was staring at them in awe and then she snapped.

"EVERYBODY BE **QUIET**!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both grew wide-eyed and stared at her in respect. (A/n: Quite strange that Inuyasha can do that)

Well, Kagome half did and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and let out a "keh". (That's better!)

"I am deeply disappointed with you, Kagome! You are a great student and it surprises me to see you in my office! Only because there are only 2 more priestesses in this school will I let you of the hook this time! I know how priestesses can get and it's not good!"

Kaede turned to Inuyasha.

"Now you, young man, have 2 days of ISS (In School Suspension) and 3 days of detention starting today!"

Inuyasha jumped out of his chair in outrage.

"What! How do I get all these punishments and wench gets of the hook easily?!"

Kagome's aura flared a dangerous red and her eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me?" Kagome said fiercely, her voice slightly above a whisper.

Inuyasha turned to her and smirked wickedly.

"Wench."

Kaede's eyes widened when she noticed Kagome's aura getting darker, and larger.

_Oh no, I've seen this before, but I never thought it would be possible_. _She's about to…_

_--_

"I wonder what's happening in the office right now." Sango said to Joana.

They were now in third period lunch, and still no sign of Kagome or Inuyasha.

Joana didn't respond to Sango, her brow was furrowed in concentration.

"I can't read Inuyasha's thoughts." She frowned.

"And here I was, hoping we could see what they were doing." Sango sighed.

"Hold on, I'm gonna try to communicate with Sesshy, see if he has received word from Inuyasha."

Sango shrugged nonchalantly.

Joana began to whine like a dog, in a small, high pitched voice.

Sango looked at Joana, wondering what the heck she was doing.

"Uh, Joana…"

When Joana turned to face her, her pupils were cat-like slits and the white of her eyes where red.

Sango gasped.

"What's wrong with you, Joana?!" Sango started inching away from Joana.

Joana closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were normal.

"I'm fine! Really, just fi…" Joana's eyes rolled back, and she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

I am evil, I know, and I also know this chapter is really short, but I have 4 projects due this month, and I have my heart set on finishing them and updating _The Beauty and the Rock Star. _So I might not update this story in while. But if all goes as planned, you will see TWO chapters in three weeks. Now excuse I need to go to the hardware store to buy supplies for my anti-flame shelter. –runs away with a Inuyasha plushy in hand-

-while running-

REVIEW BITCHES!

Joana


	5. The scent

Anger, Hatred, and Despair

Chapter 5

* * *

Kagome's pupils dilated and her eye color changed to that shocking blue-silver.

Kagome cupped her hands together and what seemed to be a pure ball of spiritual energy formed in her hands.

The air around Kagome swirled, knocking papers off Kaede's desk and sending them flying around the room.

Kaede was too shocked to even move from behind her desk.

When Kagome had jumped up from her chair, Inuyasha on reflex jumped back and covered his face with the back of one of his hands.

Kagome took one good look at him, and started laughing like mad woman, her laugh not even sounding human.

Kagome lifted one hand, holding the ball of spiritual energy, and was about to purify Inuyasha to no ends, when a masculine yell rang through the whole school.

"JOANA!"

Kagome looked worriedly over at Inuyasha, who's ears where twitching in the direction of the yell.

Kagome closed her hand over the ball of energy, making it disappear.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them back up they were deep chocolate brown again.

"Mrs.Kaede, I am really sorry for this, but can I please go see what has happened to Joana?" Kagome asked sincerely.

"Go ahead, my child. We will deal with this later." Kaede said, her calm demeanor returning.

Kagome ran out of the office and back out into the 700 hall.

Kagome started to run, but she felt weak and worn out from the energy that she had used in the office.

"Get on." said a voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha crouching on the floor, his back turned to her.

"What?"

"I said get on, you stupid girl. Do you want to see what happened to Joana or not?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and climbed on to Inuyasha's back.

As soon as she was on, Inuyasha hooked his arms under her knees.

"Hold on tight."

And they were off! Inuyasha had jumped high into the sky and the where now flying over the school.

Kagome let out a small gasp of surprise and started an internal debate.

_Why the hell did Inuyasha to let me ride on his back to go see Joana? I thought he hated me for the almost purifications that have happened! But why did I even decide to ride on his back? I don't trust him! Then why do I feel so safe…. SAFE! What am I thinking! I never feel safe! Man, the lack of spiritual energy must be making me crazy…_

While Kagome was having a little chat with herself, Inuyasha was doing the same thing.

_Why did I give Kagome a ride on my back? Kagome? Nuh-uh, that's not right! Her name is wench, and it will stay like that! But seriously, she almost purified me! Three times! Why am I giving wench a ride? And half-way across the whole school! The fear of being purified must have made me crazy…_

Inuyasha ran faster, almost to the cafeteria now.

When Inuyasha got there he burst through the doors and looked around, trying to locate Joana.

She wasn't that hard to find since the unconscious Joana was surrounded by people.

Inuyasha immediately ran over to the circle and pushed through the people.

Inuyasha found his brother in the middle of the circle, holding Joana in his arms, his face contorted in worry.

Inuyasha was surprised his brother was showing emotion, but right now he didn't care.

"What's wrong with Joana?"

Sesshomaru didn't look up.

"Uh, Inuyasha, you can let me down now." Said Kagome, who was still on Inuyasha's back and blushing a deep red from all of the questioning stares people were giving her.

Inuyasha let her off, and she kneeled down to where Joana was.

"Sesshomaru, is it?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru only nodded, not taking his eyes of Joana's unmoving body.

"Do you know what may be wrong?"

"I was talking to her, and then she started making a whining sound, like a dog, and then her eyes turned red and she collapsed." Sango said, kneeling down next to Joana, stroking her hair.

"Hold on. I'm going to try something my mom taught me." Kagome said in her soft voice.

Kagome took and she put her hand on Joana's forehead.

Kagome and Joana both glowed pink and Kagome closed her eyes.

Kagome took her other her hand and brought her pointer and middle finger to her lips, both vertical and side by side. (Have you seen Inuyasha movie 2? What Kaguya does when she's about to do a spell, or what Kikyo did with that giant tree that lured the rats to it in the anime.)

Kagome whispered something in a foreign language, and then grew quiet as the aura around them changed to purple.

After a while Kagome's eyes opened and the aura diminished.

"What just happened?" Sango asked, an eyebrow rose in question.

"Well, right now I am lacking more than half of my spiritual energy so I couldn't fix anything, but Joana seems to be having some sort of internal debate."

Everyone looked at Kagome, obviously confused.

"Is Joana one of the other two priestesses in this school?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Joana is a half-demon and a priestess. Think about it. It's like ying and yang. Ying represents the light in her, the spiritual energy, and Yang represents the dark in her, the demon blood. Now, instead of both Ying and Yang living in peace, molding into one –in this case Joana- they are fighting for dominance in Joana's body, using her life force as energy." Kagome paused to let that sink in.

"And…" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"And, when was the last time Joana used her spiritual powers, like shooting sacred arrows or purifying anything?"

"About a month ago, Uncle Ryuk took her to archery camp, where she practiced shooting sacred arrows." Sesshomaru said, still not looking away from Joana.

"And the last time she used her demonic powers?"

"Today when she tried to communicate with Fluffy the poofta." Said Inuyasha from his corner.

Sesshomaru gave him a very elegant bird, still not looking away from Joana.

"Well, does she know the Dog demon language?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from Joana to raise an elegant eyebrow at Kagome.

"How do you know about the dog demon language?"

"My father used to have a friend who was a type of entrepreneur and he taught me some things. Like that only full fledged dog demons know the language by instinct, but it takes a lot of demonic energy for half demons to be able to speak it. So judging from this, I'm guessing that from lack of use of spiritual energy and a great use demonic energy, it set her body off balance and caused her to collapse." Kagome said, still talking softly.

"And if we don't get this girl to a hospital soon, she's either going to turn full demon on us, and kill us all, -insert group of people all taking a step back here- or she will die from lack of energy. If there is another priestess around, she can use some of her life force to keep Joana on balance, or we need to rush her to the hospital where they have nurses for this type of thing."

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice.

Sesshomaru grabbed her body in his arms and ran off at an incredible speed.

"Anything for Joana huh, Fluffy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come on Kagome, you can ride in my car, but it not very fast." Sango said, watching Inuyasha run off towards St. Josephs Hospital.

"Well then let's get in mine!" Kagome said, smiling for once in a long time.

--

"I usually skateboard, which is what I did today, but my dad brings me my car in case of an emergency." Kagome said, accelerating, running through another red light.

"Kagome, don't you think we're going a little fast?" Sango asked, clutching her chest.

"Nonsense! My baby can go up to 280 miles per hour and you want me to go at sixty?"

"Kagome, I don't know how, but you own a Porsche 911 turbo! Most normal cars don't go this fast!" Sango said, watching the speedometer needle creep past 120.

Kagome and Sango where both sitting in Kagome's black, 2009, Porsche 911 turbo. (Such a sexy car!)

"Sango, I am a very safe driver, you don't need to fret."

Sango screamed and grabbed her hair, a clump from both sides, and crossed them over her eyes as Kagome hit a sharp right turn, the tires screeching madly.

"Sango, do want to see Joana or not?"

Sango peeked out from her hair.

"Yes."

"Well then toughen up, we'll be right there."

Kagome accelerated even more, the hospital in the distance.

"Why does our school have to be so far from the hospital?"

"Probably because our school has more trouble makers than other schools. And we are about 3 blocks away from a detention center."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the way the people in that school think.

Kagome turned into the parking lot of the hospital and parked in three seconds flat.

Sango and Kagome jumped out of the car and started running towards the hospital.

Kagome burst through the doors and up to the receptionist.

"Where is Joana Takahashi's room?"

The receptionist looked startled and then typed quickly on the computer.

"She is in room 312, she is doing fine, just some lack of energy most of it is coming back. She just forced her body too hard."

"That stupid girl!" Sango said running towards the elevator.

"If you ask me it's all the parents' fault. They were the ones who condemned the girl to a life of being a white trash _half-breed_." Said the receptionist, popping her gum.

Ok, now that really angered Kagome.

Kagome growled and punched the lady in the face, sending her flying from her chair and across the room.

Kagome looked at her blue, glowing fist.

_Wow, I guess my spiritual energy is back. _

Kagome chuckled inwardly when she looked at the receptionist.

"Good thing you're at a hospital, huh lady." Kagome said with a bittersweet smile.

Kagome got in the elevator and pressed the number 3 for the third floor.

The elevator dinged and she jumped out and ran towards the room.

When Kagome went into the room she saw Joana laying in the bed her eyes closed, she was apparently sleeping.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the chair next to her, stroking her hair softly.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, do you mind if I watch Joana for a while? This is my entire fault anyways."

Sesshomaru got up and walked outside.

"Everyone is at the cafeteria when you're done." Said Sesshomaru floating past her.

No, that guy does not walk, he floats.

Kagome sat in the chair that Sesshomaru was just sitting in and looked at Joana.

"Joana, I'm sorry for this. This is my entire fault! If I hadn't even started that fight with InuBaka, this wouldn't have happened! I'm sorry!"

Kagome shook her head.

She felt like crying but couldn't.

She had met Joana today, and she had already ruined her life!

_This is why I isolate myself! Every single time I make a friend, I ruin their lives! How many lives must I ruin?!_

Joana groaned and opened her eyes.

"Kagome?"

Kagome gasped and her head snapped up.

"Joana! Oh thank god you're alive! Sesshomaru was so worried!"

"Kagome, I forgive you."

"You heard?" Kagome asked, pulling away from Joana.

"Well, duh." Joana said pointing to her brown twitching ears.

"Just one question though," Asked Joana.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at Joana suspiciously.

"Why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

* * *

**Hah! 3 pieces to Kagome's past are in there! If you think you found them, contact me and get a free virtual cookie! I love you all! I'm really hyper since I just had a bag of candy corn, (yes I cheated on my diet, but shhhhh)**

**I am about to start chapter five of the beauty and the rockstar, but I can't find any good songs! If you think of any, just write them in a review! Got to go, REVIEW!**


End file.
